


Manip: The Fire That Burns

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Weekly Berena Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. A response to Weekly Berena Fix prompt "Fairy tale". My mind went to 'two queens, ruling the land together'. AU.





	Manip: The Fire That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
